moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter
| directed by = William Beaudine | written by = Carl K. Hittleman Carl H. Hittleman is credited as Carl Hittleman in this film. Credited for both original story and screenplay. | produced by = Carroll Case | music by = Raoul Kraushaar | cinematography = Lothrop B. Worth Director of photography Lothrop B. Worth is credited as Lothrop Worth in this film. | edited by = Paul Sylos | distributed by = Circle Productions Embassy Pictures | release date(s) = April 10th, 1966 | mpaa rating = | running time = 80 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter is an American feature film blending elements of horror with the western genre. It is a stand-alone film in the Frankenstein family of movie titles and bears no connection to any other film. The concepts presented in the movie are loosely based on ideas developed by author Mary Shelley in her 1818 novel, Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus. The film was directed by William Beaudine and written by Carl Hittleman. It was produced by Circle Productions and Embassy Pictures and premiered in the United States on April 10th, 1966. The movie stars John Lupton as a fictionalized version of the American outlaw bank robber, Jesse James, and Narda Onyx as Doctor Maria Frankenstein. Other cast members include Carl Bolder as Hank Tracy, Estelita Rodriguez as Juanita Lopez, Jim Davis as Marshal MacPhee and Steven Geray as Doctor Rudolph Frankenstein. Cast Appearances * Andy * Butch Curry * Francisco Lopez * Hank Tracy/Igor * Jensen * Jesse James * Juanita Lopez * Lonny Curry * Manuel Lopez * Maria Frankenstein * Marshal MacPhee * Nina Lopez * Pete Ketchum * Rudolph Frankenstein * Stacy * Arizona * * The Wild Bunch * 19th century * Castle * Corpse * Deputy * Doctor * Frankenstein * Gunshot victims * Gunslinger * Pharmacist * Scientific experimentation * Sheriff * Stagecoach * Strangulation Notes * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter (1966) redirects to this page. * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter exists in the public domain, which means all intellectual property rights of ownership have either expired or have been forfeited. As such, the movie has been released on home video by many different distribution companies. * There are sixteen characters credited in this film, fifteen of which are named characters. * Actress Estelita Rodriguez is credited as Estelita in this film. * Actor Duke Fishman is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Herman Hack is uncredited for his participation in this film. * The setting for this film is Arizona in the 1860s. Releases * This film premiered in the United States on April 10th, 1966. * This film premiered in West Germany on July 8th, 1966. * This film premiered in the United Kingdom on February 2nd, 1967. * This film premiered in Spain on April 4th, 1968. * This film premiered in Japan on January 8th, 1972. * This film premiered on television in Brazil on November 11th, 1985. Taglines Original print ad taglines for this film include: * "SEE THE GREATEST NAMES IN TERROR HISTORY... IN ONE BIG SHOW!" * "The Newest in Terror-tainment! SHOCKORAMA" * "KILLERS CLASH!" * "ROARING GUNS against RAGING MONSTER!" Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter at Wikipedia * * * * References Category:Films Category:1960s/Films Category:1966/Films Category:April, 1966/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:J/Films